


Carpio Diem

by Daedalos



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daedalos/pseuds/Daedalos
Summary: After, infamous "Kiss Me" scene of 'The Order', Season 2, Randall explores his feelings and Hamish's apparent detachment of what happened.
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Carpio Diem

“We had to,” muttered Randall twice, more to himself than to the other Knights gathered around. The residual taste of the bitters in his drink matching his growing feelings about Hamish’s comment. He was astonished at how casually and matter-of-factly Hamish brought up their “escape” tactic to Lil and Jack. Hamish’s tone seemed to downplay the intensity of the act of them kissing for the first time. Did the kiss actually mean anything to Hamish, he asked himself. Perhaps, he had built more meaning into it and was projecting his own feelings about the matter onto Hamish. 

“You can’t fight your feelings,” he remembered saying.  
“You can, but what’s the point,” Hamish countered. His eyes seemed to gleam with excitement.  
“Kiss me,” Randall beamed back at him.

That was when the world turned upside down and exploded for Randall. He never quite expected it to happen the way it did. In fact, he was playing with his own inner tension about Hamish. As if making a joke about it would lessen the inner turmoil he was faced with. In fact, he thought Hamish would simply give him a little friendly peck on the cheek. Instead Hamish’s lips locked dead on target with Randall’s own. The crushing collision starting a cascade of electricity running from the top of his head, through his core and crotch, and down through his toes. Hamish’s tongue probed inquiringly around Randall’s own, while the boy’s hands caressed the back of Randall’s neck. It was quite the play act on Hamish’s part, thought Randall. It was Oscar-worthy in its intensity and realness. Randall still did not know if it was genuine or fake, which caused further torment.

Still, they held hands all the way through the campus, transforming when they reached a copse of trees and then bolting in werewolf form to their house. It wasn’t really necessary to continue the play act all through the campus, or was it? Wasn’t the kiss enough to convince their nosy monitors? Randall still was not convinced it was all play acting. 

Once in the house and back in human form, Hamish robed himself and grabbed a bottle from the bar. Immediately, he began making one of his “concoctions.” He said nothing the whole time until he offered a glass with the results of his labor to Randall.

“Try it.” He said.  
Randall took the glass and chugged the whole thing down at once.  
“Did you even taste it?” Hamish asked, chuckling. 

“Make another and I promise I will taste it this time.” Randall beamed. The drink was already having an effect. One more and perhaps….  
“Grab that bottle, will you?” Hamish invited him up to the bar.

Randall handed the bottle to Hamish. In the exchange, their fingers brushed. He instantly felt a tingle that radiated through his arm from the contact. This was not his imagination. Did Hamish notice him blushing? When offered another drink from Hamish, Randall placed his hand over Hamish’s one holding the glass. He slowly caressed Hamish’s hand. His gaze all the while burned into Hamish’s own. It seemed like transforming into werewolf and going on a hunt. He could feel a quickening in his gut and the white, hot heat radiating from his stomach up to his face. His heart was raging and beating to come out of his chest. He could hear Hamish’s heart pounding, too, thanks to the old “Wolvie” senses. 

“Go have a seat, Randall.” Hamish said coolly. His voice said one thing but his heart was still beating a mile a minute, Randall noticed. He did as directed, all the while still looking directly at Hamish. He saw the young man’s expression change the moment Randall sat down. Were there tears welling up in his eyes, he wondered. It was a surprise coming from the normally very serious man he knew.  
“Is something the matter?” He asked Hamish, impulsively. 

“Let’s just say it’s better if we both sit down and have a drink.” Hamish answered, carrying a tray with two more drinks to the coffee table. He silently offered one to Randall and took one for himself. He cautiously took a sip of his own creation. Randall could see that a tear managed to escape down the side of his cheek. 

“Did I say or do something wrong?” Randall squeaked out. He was trying to gain some control on his emotions but they kept bursting at the seams, as usual.  
“No, Hamish replied, taking another sip of his drink. He seemed to have gained more of his normal, somber, composure.  
“Well, then what are we doing?” Randall asked, reaching across and grabbing Hamish’s hand. Hamish cracked a small, fragile smile. He seemed to be fighting it, however. It always puzzled Randall how reserved emotionally Hamish was. Was it his high-class upbringing, he wondered. Hamish never brought up his family or any past relationships for that matter. There was a large veil over Hamish’s emotional state. 

Hamish sat silently and Randall could see he was still having some sort of internal battle. He could only guess. He noticed that Hamish had not pulled his hand away from Randall. What was he struggling with, he asked himself. Up to this point, Randall had been very open about his past and all of his little affairs around campus. Still, all this time, Hamish had said very little about his past. He had never even dated anyone that Randall knew of. Was he just as confused as Randall was about what had happened. Randall realized that he really enjoyed that kiss and his feelings of attraction were real for Hamish. It was a first for him, but he usually took in stride many firsts in his life. He was excited at the growing feelings inside him. They were completely new.  
“To the things we have to go through.” Hamish raised his glass and smiled. He pulled his other hand away from Randall. His smile was a small, weak and broken one. Randall raised his glass and clinked it to Hamish’s. It was then that he remembered Hamish mentioning past Knight and girlfriend, Cassie. The struggle he was sensing had to be about her. Randall should have known all along what was bothering his friend. Sometimes Randall could be so dense.  
“You know you can always talk to me about her.” Randall blurted. The drinks were clearly having an effect on him. He was hoping that he had not said too much, too soon. 

“Maybe, some day,” Hamish mused, looking down at his glass. He quickly got up and headed to the bar. “Care for another?” He asked.

“Well, Hallelujah!” Randall jumped up on the couch. He hoped he could lighten Hamish’s mood with the ploy.

“I already have a name for the next drink.” Hamish quipped, chuckling.  
“What’s that?”  
“The Tom Cruise.” Hamish laughed, as he plunged the hand blender into the shaker he was holding.  
“Very funny,” Randall piped back.  
“This drink better be worth it.” Randall muttered.  
“I promise it will be.” Hamish replied.


End file.
